Vintage Roses
by VintageAngelKisses
Summary: Bella Swan is an 18 year old Medium, with no memory of her past or the accident in England that made her an orphan at ten years old. As she slowly finds out who she is, she also finds the true meaning of love and friendship. NEW CHAPTER APRIL 2009.
1. Newcomer

**_Disclaimer for the whole story: I do not own the facts and characters used from Stephanie Meyer's series of books._**

**-**

**Full Summary: Bella Swan is an 18 year old Medium, with no memory of her past or the accident in England that made her an orphan at ten years old. Soon after being sent to an American boarding school she sees her first ghost. She spends the next eight years helping spirits and ghosts alike move on to the afterlife, not really sure who she is or where she is supposed to be in life but knowing that she has at least one purpose. Little does she know that she is soon to find love...complete happiness...family...heartbreak and a mortal enemy set on taking her life and erasing her from time.**

**_-_**

**One Year Before - Late November**

I retreat to my room after a day where the whispers, rumors and pranks are a little more blatant than usual. I would probably blend right in if it weren't for Blair, who has always had an unexplainable hate towards me, a hate that goes far beyond what is expected for high school rivalry. My cat Midnight comes to greet me, only to cower and retreat a few minutes later, when I feel a third presence in the air.

"Really, she should be used to me by now", the familiar and comforting voice says.

"Chris, your a ghost", I say and he sits down in the antique chair by the door, resting his fancy cane across his knees. His ever-present pipe blows non-existent smoke around.

"I know that all too well dear Isabella", he chuckles then notices my downcast mood, "What is the matter dear girl?". I look up at the grandfatherly ghost that has been here since I came and he realizes it before I have to say it, "Ah, that troublesome girl".

"Once again I have no idea what I did wrong, why does she dislike me so much?", I am past feeling hurt by what she does to me, because it's nothing new, but I still get frusterated when she takes it a little too far, like today.

He thoughtfully thinks about it for a moment, "Because you are are more beautiful than her? You have more fine clothing or jewellary? More admirers?".

I laugh, "I hate to break it to you Chris but girls in this century have other things to hate each other about".

He laughs with me, "I suppose I am once again behind in the times".

"And I can't exactly have more 'Admirers' than her because this _is _an all girls school in the middle of nowere; talking to ghosts is generally thought to be freakish anyway, who's going to look past that?.

He shakes his head like this doesn't matter, "You will find someone, someday who loves you for who you are".

My feel tears start to sting in the corner's of my eyes when I think about leaving the only home I have ever known, but most of all Chris, at the end of the year. No matter what I try Chris refuses to tell me what happened to him so he can finally move on and be at peace. The thought of never seeing him again hurts, but it is not as horrible as thinking of him in limbo forever, long after I am dead and when there will be no one here to help him. It's similar when it comes to the two other ghosts that I have practically grown up with: Hayden and Edmund; they refuse to move on as well and won't ask for my help. It makes me think that what happened to all of them must of been really huge, "But you love me for who I am", I try to lighten the mood.

He chuckles, "That is true, but I won't always be here for you Dear Isabella", I open my mouth to say something but he cuts me off, "Your headmistress is almost at your door", then he nods and is gone; sure enough she knocks on my door a few seconds later and I get up to answer it.

She barely looks at me before taking my arm and practically dragging me down the hall, "Um excuse me?", she ignores me and we race down the dimly lit hallway, "Can you at least tell me what's going on?".

She stops long enough to glare at me and I know that something has happened. Over the years there have been a few _incidents_, involving Edmund and his sometimes ill thought out pranks; most of the time I am the only one that thinks their funny though, and it falls to me to salvage the situation. Ms. Felch grips onto my arm tighter as she pulls me down the grand staircase and towards the double doors that lead to the dead quiet dining room. She opens the doors and I gasp; this is definitely not one of Edmund's pranks.

A sheer off-white nightgown floats at least twenty feet off the ground, swaying lightly in the non-existent wind. Below her hundreds of girls stare up, frozen in shock and fear, Ms. Felch is standing next to me shaking in needless fear; I however only feel curiosity and fearlessness as I step forward. When I am almost at the center of the room the spirit turns my way and starts to descend. When it becomes obvious that she is coming straight towards me the room unfreezes and a wave of panic rushes through it. The spirit rushes towards me with her left sleeve out, amidst screams, and I put my hand up in a signal for her to stop. When the spirit in the nightgown is almost directly in front of me she suddenly fades away, leaving me standing in the middle of the dining hall, a wide circle of empty tables around me and about four hundred terrified girls clinging to eachother; I merely grin and walk out of the room.

We haven't had a visitor in years.

-

**_Tell me what you think of this idea and leave me a review. Thank you._**


	2. Premonition

_**Just a few clarifications and reminders: This story will be All Human. The only thing similar to the Twilight Series will be the characters and the pairings; each character will undergo a few personality changes but they will generally be the same. This story will be a bit dark at times but please do not think of it as Emo or Goth. Rated M for occasional language and scenes later on. Thank you :)**_

**_A great song for this chapter is Let Go from Frou Frou. It's perfect because it's the start of Bella letting go of her mistrust._**

**_-_**

**Two Days Later**

Two mornings later I can honestly say that I don't care that everyone automatically gets out of my way because they are scared of me. I admit to myself that I would probably be scared of me if I saw myself through their cliquish eyes. It's a Saturday so most of us are in our regular clothes; I am wearing a lacy black tank top over a tight fitting black zippered hoodie, dark ripped jeans, black ballet flats, and my usual black nail polish and eye make-up. In a school full of preps this is about as far away from their pastel colors and name brands as you can get, and I like it that way.

So imagine my surprise when a girl is sitting at _my _table with a look very similar to mine.

She reaches her hand across the table before I even have a chance to sit down, "Hi, I'm Alice", I don't know what to make of her so I only nod, "Aren't you going to tell me your name?.

"Would it really make a difference?", I challenge.

She shrugs her shoulders, "If you want me to call you something else that's fine too. Do you like...".

"It's Bella".

She smiles at me sweetly, "It's nice to meet you Bella".

I look over at her skeptically. Surely someone who has a pink streak in her hair, wears black nail polish as well, has a diamond stud in her nose just like mine, and appears to be wearing even more black than me can't be all that bad? She's obviously not one of those Pastel Princesses that occasionally come to sit at my table on a dare, but I don't feel like being let down yet again, "I am guessing your new to Allison Kendrick's right?", she nods and I continue, "Then you have a completely fresh slate, don't bother wasting that by being around me", I start to get up and leave but she stops me.

"Bella. Look at me. Do you really think were all that different?", she says in an obvious tone and I have to agree with her. When it comes to appearance we really stand out beside anyone else.

I lean forward, "True but I am_ really different_", if she has heard even one of the rumors in her short time here then she will know what I am talking about, and hopefully be scared away.

She raises her perfect eyebrows and leans in as well, "What makes you think I am not _different _as well?", I jump back like I have been shocked, unable to say anything for the moment, "Do you need proof? I can feel the waves of distrust coming off you", she laughs sweetly.

"But...but how?", I stutter out stupidly.

"Just trust me, we need to stick together", she says seriously and I find I can't dislike her as much as I want to.

"Alright, ill trust you... for now...just don't push it ok?", I say softly. It's the best I can do for now, years and years of instant mistrust is hard too undue in a few minutes.

She grins like I have just told her we can be best friends already, "Thanks Bella. Now tell me about what happened two nights ago! I have been dying to hear about it from someone who wasn't scared shitless".

Despite myself I grin, "She was a stage one spirit, completely harmless and everyone freaked for nothing".

She laughs prettily, "I just call the ones with no shapes newbies. They have either just died or they have just come halfway back from the dead".

I feel a shiver run up my spine, Alice gives off the impression that she knows much more about being a Medium than I do, "It's pretty strange that she's here, I helped the wandering ones years ago. I wonder if she will ask one of us for help", I say.

"I think she must have come back. For a reason. When a spirit is new to being in limbo they are what you call stage one, when they are here for awhile they gain strength and become like your ghosts, very visible and have the ability to do lots of things, a stage three. She must be waiting until she is either a stage two or three because she will be more visible and she will have more power. Although if her purpose here is strong enough then she may already have the strength of her supernatural powers to aid her".

I sit there shock, how does she know so much? "Well she'd better stay out of Ms. Felch's way".

Alice laughs, "She_ is_ one crabby old woman".

"You really see through those girls?", I say suddenly, pointing in the general direction of the Pastel's table. She seems to know who or what type of girls I am talking about.

"Oh ya", she waves her hand dismissively and laughs,"They are shallow and self centered to the extreme, definitely not the type of people I want for friends. Reading people is easy when you already know how to read a ghost. It's like you just know what type of person they are and what matter's to them the most, it's not entirely accurate but it's less creepy then mind reading".

I laugh, "That's true, although in this line of work there isn't anything that's not considered creepy", she smiles and nods,"Do you want to meet Chris? He's the most friendly ghost that lives here", I already know that he will be overjoyed to have someone new to talk to.

Her eyes sparkle in excitement,"I thought you would never ask".

-

The next morning I wake up with a familiar buzzing in my head; it's like a thousand voices talking all at once but dimmer, almost a humming. Over the years, when I start to feel this sensation, I have managed to gradually tune it out. Today, however, it just doesn't want to fade away. I am concentrating so hard on making it go away I feel dizzy.

Alice comes over to my table at breakfast, with her tray and a look of horror, "Bella look at me!", I look up at her and smile weakly, "Don't try to block it out, it will only get stronger. Let it go and listen _to it_ not _past it_".

I make use of her strange instructions and my head instantly feels better, like a bucket of cool and refreshing water has been splashed on my mind. The humming has not gone away, but it feels normal and I suddenly know things that I would only know if someone has just told me about them, "Alice, something is going to happen... something _is_ happening".

She nods and smiles in satisfaction, "Let's go see!".

-

**_I know this chapter is short but I wanted to have one chapter just introducing Alice. The next one will be longer, I promise. Please consider leaving a review._**


	3. Ashes

_**Thank you so far for the encouraging reviews. The next few chapters will mainly focus on Alice, Bella and the ghosts, so I have changed the two main characters until the rest of the 'Cullen's' are introduced. I hope the way I am writing isn't confusing anyone, there are several things that I have to keep to myself so that the mystery isn't solved too soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter and leave a review.**_

**_At the moment my favorite song is Say Goodnight by Bullet For My Valentine. It also fits perfectly for this chapter, a modern song for Hayden to Ava._**

**_-_**

My mind tells my feet where to go, but if they didn't Alice would know. Once again I wonder how she _knows_ so much; are there other things that I have been doing all wrong? All that I know is instinct, like an invisible handbook of right and wrong. I know that once as spirit or a ghost asks for help you never refuse them, that it is the most important rule. Helping a spirit or a ghost usually involves doing a little research, like finding out what happened to one of their relatives, for example. Then when they feel satisfied with what they left behind all I have to do is touch them and close my eyes. I think back to all the wandering souls that used to roam the ancient halls of The Allison Kendrick School for girls, was there something more I could have done for them?

"Bella look!", Alice's says in a excited voice but she keeps her voice low out of respect.

We are outside of the classroom with the greenhouse that leads into the garden, the small crowd assembled outside parts for us when they notice that we are here. If there were any doubts from anyone in the school that Alice befriended me by accident, they are gone. She made sure that everyone knows that we are a team now and I know that it's only a matter of time before the walls that I had up are broken down to let her friendship in. We reach the doorway to the greenhouse and step inside.

"This is the work of a stage two spirit at least. Do you think she was angry?", Alice whispers as she looks around in awe.

I sift my left hand through the smooth dark ashes that cover almost every surface, "Notice how everything else in intact? The wooden benches and the metal watering cans? Even the glass is untouched".

She nods, "Extreme heat was definitely used by the looks of the ashes, but it's strange that nothing else was destroyed, only the flowers and plants. She can't have this much control over her supernatural abilities yet, it's not possible", she says as more of a statement. We both knew that something awaited us, coming here, but not something quite like this. This is just the start of other, more ominous acts for reasons that we do not know yet. It's obvious that she is not violent, or attention seeking though. The dreary light coming through the glass gives the room a sick, grey light.

"This wasn't done because she wanted it to be seen, like one of Edmund's pranks, it's a Sunday morning", I point out.

"I agree, whatever reason she had, it has to do strictly with why she has come back".

I go over to the far side of the room when a patch of color catches my eye. I kneel down and pick up a single red rose, partially buried in the ashes that cover the floor, "Then I think this had to be an act of...sadness".

Alice nods and turns to me, "I don't think Ms. Felch will agree that she means no harm though. What are we going to do?".

"Wait until she officially asks us for help, that's all we can do". And although we know she needs help we are bound by invisible ties, not to directly interfere unless she tells us we can.

When we turn to leave, there someone is blocking the doorway.

"Oh Ava...What have you done?".

It's Hayden. Even _I _have rarely been close enough to speak to him; everything that I know about him has been relayed to me by Edmund or Chris. He rarely ever makes himself visible, and when he does he never notices who is around him; he has always been _here_ but he has always been in the background. He suddenly makes eye contact with me and I freeze; a dozen emotions swirl around my mind: including guilt, anger, remorse, and bitterness. The most crippling emotion is the agony though, and I know that whatever happened to Hayden was truly horrifying.

He continues to look at me intently and I feel I need to say something even though the pain I am experiencing from him is almost overwhelming, "My name is Isabella. This is Alice. We are Mediums".

He however, doesn't say anything and I get the strange sensation that he can't believe what he is seeing. When he finally breaks the silence his face lights up with a small smile and I am struck by how handsome he must have been in life, with his dark blond hair, blue eyes and fit figure, "Forgive me Isabella, you just remind me of someone. Her beauty will always be timeless but you look very similar to her".

"Do you mean Ava?", Alice gratefully speaks up.

"Yes", he nods sadly and the small smile from before fades away, "I can feel that she is here but I cannot reach her". His focus changes and the pain I feel slowly ebbs away. I lean on a nearby work bench for support.

"You mean like a barrier?, she says again, "She cannot come near you and you cannot go close to her?". His focus does not seem to effect her.

He doesn't reply right way, "Yes. I almost wish things were as they were before, it's torture having her so close but so far".

"Do you want us to help? Is there something you want us to find out for you?", I venture to say.

His focus returns to me but this time the dull look in his eyes is replaced with fiery anger, "No. I already know everything I need to know and it cannot and _never_ will be set right", his voice takes on a second edge near the end and Alice and I automatically take a step back, out of respect.

"That may be the case but we think Ava came back for a reason, perhaps she came back to help you move on?", Alice says calmly but is met with a reaction that is anything but calm.

"Stay away from her! Stay away from Ava! If you value your lives you will not mettle in this matter!", then he suddenly disappears, leaving a feeling of menace hanging in the air.

"If only we could bring them together, then Ava could speak to him", I say.

"You heard his warning, but if Ava asks us we are bound to help and he won't like that", Alice says uneasily.

"I don't see a way out of that, so for now we will just wait to see what Ava decides".

-

Late that night it occurs to Alice and I that we weren't exactly forbidden to speak to Edmund, and since Chris hasn't made an another appearance this seems like the only chance we have to find out any bit of information we can.

"Is there a specific place where we can find him?", she asks me.

"The closed east wing of the school has always been were I find him. If he appears though we have to be prepared for the other two, and I don't think Hayden will be very happy".

"True, but it's a risk I think we need to take. Do you have a key?".

"Yes", I jump off my bed, lift up the edge of my area rug and slip my finger under a groove in the closest floorboard to the edge, when I have my secret compartment open she comes over.

"That's_ so_ cool, I wish I had one of those in my room", she laughs. Because of her late registration she was only able to get one of the shared rooms, and those ones have been renovated so something like this would probably not be accessible.

I laugh with her, "It comes in handy when they do monthly room checks. If you have anything that they would confiscate you can put it in here, it will be safe".

"I think I will take you up on that offer. There is a reason why this is my fourth boarding school", she laughs sweetly and I can't imagine what trouble she could have gotten into.

I take out the ancient east wing key and two flashlights. Midnight stares at me from her window seat as intently as Hayden did this morning and it unnerves me. She must know I am going on another one of my late night trips, this time to the forbidden part of the school.

I go over and stroke her, "Everything will be alright Midnight, it's not like I am alone this time", she purrs and seems content with that.

"Your so lucky you get to have a cat", she says whistfully,"I don't think my roommate would like it very much if I got one".

"You don't have one at home?".

"No. My brother is at college and my Dad works a lot, so she would be pretty lonely".

"Well Midnight won't mind the extra love", I say as I toss her one of the flashlights and she laughs, "I think it's late enough, hopefully Edmund will be able to give is some real answers"

-


	4. Rampage

**_Thank you for the reviews, I encourage you to take a minute to say something about this chapter or the story so far, it would mean a lot to me._**

**_Army of Doom by X-Ray Dog is perfect for this chapter, you can listen to the version I intended by clicking on the link on my homepage._**

**_-_**

I lead her to where the functional part of the school ends and to the permanently closed one starts, putting the antique key into the door and turning the stiff lock. We have to use both our body weights in order to open even one of the massive doors and when we are both inside we turn on our flashlights.

"What's the full story about why this is closed off?", she whispers.

"Well, long before I came this was the senior wing, it had private rooms like mine, a bigger common room, a beautiful library, and a few more classrooms for classes that they can no longer hold. Apparently there was an accident over on those stairs", I flick my wrist to the left and a smaller version of the main grand staircase looms in the dark, "And the girl was seriously injured. Her parent's were going to sue the school but the girl had already claimed that it was a ghost that made her trip and it wouldn't hold up in court. They settled on closing this part of the school, because it would still hurt the school financially and that's what they wanted".

"Wow, do you think that it was one of your ghosts?".

For the first time in a really long time I feel like maybe I don't know my friends as well as I thought, there was always a vibe of secrecy but why wouldn't there be? They are ghosts. But for some reason I was stuck in the mindset that the ghosts that I grew up with had never done anything wrong. Maybe they are fairly innocent but they are stuck in limbo for a reason, "If so, then it was probably an accident", I say numbly.

"Oh ya, for sure", she quickly changes the subject in embarrassment for asking such a question, "I mean you should see the way Chris looks at you, like a grandpa doting on his only granddaughter".

I smile in thanks, "Wait until you meet Edmund".

We walk in silence for a minute, admiring the beauty of what I think has always been the most beautiful part of the school, even through layers of dust and cobwebs. The antiques in this floor of the school alone, could pay for at least 15 girls' full educations here; and that does not come cheaply. Not that I would ever think about selling the school or anything in it if I ever had a say, it's a school but it's much more than that as well; it's the only home I have ever known, or remember knowing that is.

"You know that staircase I pointed out? Well that is the most direct route to the second floor of this wing. It's _always _been closed, even since the start of the school. It's for historical purposes and out of respect for the family, since that's where all their bedrooms are, but I still what to see it so badly", I confide in Alice, "Since I stole this key though, the others have been well hidden".

I can see Alice's eyes glimmer mischievously, even in the dim light, "What if I said I could get you up there without a key?".

"I would say your brill...".

"Izzy!", I turn around to find Edmund standing there grinning away like usual.

"Hey Eddie! Long time to see", we do our secret handshake, which isn't actually a handshake because we can't touch each others hands, but it's the thought that counts, "What happened to the pranks this year? I was looking forward to them".

His face darkens slightly, "I haven't felt up to it...see...", he seems to struggle for words and it occurs to me that I have never seen him this down. He couldn't have been more than 13 when he died but the weight of what is keeping him here never seemed to matter before. Perhaps Ava coming back means much more that we first thought?

"It's alright, this is Alice by the way. We were hoping you could tell us a bit about Ava and even Hayden if you think it will help".

"I'd love to help you Iz, you know I would, but I just can't", he pleads at me with his eyes and a wave of guilt and disappointment washes over me.

"I understand Eddie, but why?", I use the nickname that I have always used for him, and I can see his resolve softening a little. He steps forward a little.

"Because were family, and family sticks together. She's my sister-in-law and she's come back for my brother, my father and I. I owe my brother loyalty at the least, no offense Iz".

I gasp in surprise. Why didn't it ever occur to me that they were all related? "I had no idea, I'm so sorry".

He shrugs his shoulders, "Your like a sister so me Iz, and I am always happy to see you but I don't think now is the best time. You should go right now in case my brother decides to come by".

"We know the danger of being here, but we really want to help", Alice speaks to Edmund for the first time, "We understand that you are loyal to your brother but is there _anything_ that we can do to help...indirectly even...?".

He seems to think about it for a moment, but before he can say anything Hayden appears behind him; his eyes look stormy with emotion and I look away before they can cause me the pain they did last time. I take Alice's arm and start to turn, but Hayden stops us.

"What are you doing here? I thought I made it clear that you were not welcome near my family", he says this in a voice that is strangely calm, but I know that he is anything but calm.

"Well actually...", Alice starts to say that he did not specifically mention his brother.

"Enough!", I can almost see his calm facade starting to crack.

I start to think furiously of a reason why he should listen to us, or at least officially ask for our help to buy more time, but I can't. I do know that if Ms. Felch thinks that Ava's messages are a risk to anyone in the school then she will go to drastic measures.

Alice apparently has an idea though, "We came to warn you... about what could happen if things don't change".

Hayden laughs without humor, "Do you really think that you know something that we don't? We can be everywhere at once if we choose".

Alice seems to be at a loss for words when it suddenly occurs to me what she must have meant, "You wouldn't know about it yet because the decision hasn't been made. She means that if Ms. Felch thinks that anyone is in danger she will bring someone in to get rid of all of you... and it won't be pretty. I have reason to believe that when a spirit or a ghost is exorcised they _don't _go to a better place".

Hayden looks so shocked that he almost doesn't look angry anymore, "I can't...my Ava...why?".

Alice patiently but confidently continues, "Nothing good can come from being forced to do something you don't want to do, especially when you do not feel ready to be at peace just yet. Please we really care about what happens to you", she looks him straight in the eyes, without a hint of pain I have had, evident on her face. After a moment his shoulders slump and he bows his head, supposedly willing to believe us that we mean well. Although Ms. Felch probably would never have the nerve to actually call someone to have them exorcised, it's a very real possibility and the only chance we had. Then I notice that Edmund looks even paler than usual and his fists are clenched at his sides, shaking in fear. He looks at me and mouths the words, 'Run now' just as Hayden raises his head. I catch only a glimpse of what is in his eyes, but it is enough for me to know that if we don't leave this instant we will not make it out alive.

Alice sees the panic in my eyes, "Come on let's go!".

We start to run, but Hayden has already made up his mind that we have overstayed our already unwelcome welcome and the ground starts to shake, making it even harder to run. Since I have never been a co-ordinated person I can't run as fast as Alice and I fall behind, when she notices this she starts to come back but I shake my head furiously and yell "No! You have to open the door! We won't make it if you don't", she reluctantly nods and keeps on running.

"Perhaps I should finish this right now??", Hayden's voice booms mockingly and unusually loud from behind us, the full amount of his fury released. I can only see Alice's flashlight flashing wildly ahead as the shaking becomes more violent and I lose my balance; before I have a chance to regain it though I feel a pocket of dense air form beneath my right foot and I fall so hard I feel dazed. My flashlight flies out of my hand and I hear it hit the far wall, I try to ignore the sharp pain in my arm as the dust that I stirred up blocks my vision on which way to go, which is nearly impossible to figure out in the dark anyway. I am so disoriented I am almost ready to give up, when Alice comes over and picks me up off the floor, dragging me towards the exit. The last thing I see is Edmund, my dear friend, with a mask of hatred on his face as his brother steadily comes towards us. When we are through the safety of the double doors Hayden's scream reverberates throughout the entire school.


	5. Secrets

_**I hope you like this chapter and decide to leave a review. If you have any questions feel free to ask me.**_

**-**

I wake up to the sound of my Great Aunt Margaret's hushed but angry voice; which is not a good sign. Since she is my only living relative she has been my legal guardian since I lost both of my parents, but that's all she is...a legal guardian and nothing more. Never has she shown even the slightest bit of affection for me, I am only her legal burden, and someone to batter with ill meant words; nothing I have ever done is good enough for her and nothing ever will, especially this. I open my eyes and realise that I am in the hospital and Alice is sitting in a chair to my right, when she sees that I am awake she nearly jumps out of her seat.

"Oh my god! Your awake! I am so sorry about last night, I shouldn't have gone ahead without you", she looks like she is going to cry.

"It's not your fault Alice, we knew it was dangerous", the events of last night slowly come back, through the throbbing of my head, "Why does my head hurt so much?".

She looks scared, "You passed out sometime after we got on the other side of those doors and when I called the ambulance on my cell. You must have hit your head as well because you have a concussion. We thought you weren't going to wake up because of it".

"As well? What else?".

She points down to my right arm which is in a crisp white cast and I groan, "I broke my arm! No fucking way!".

She giggles despite how worried I know she must have been, "It could have been worse".

"How am I supposed to do _anything_?", I whine.

"Ill help you when you get back, don't worry", she reassures.

"Get back? That must mean...Oh _no_ I can not stay at my Aunt's! No!", I say a little too loudly.

"Shhhh...she's just outside the door and she's been really worried about you. Well in her own way I suppose".

I start to laugh before the pain in my head stops me, "That's not possible".

"I can see how she would be the type of person you definitely would not want to get on the wrong side of, but _really _she has been worried".

As if to prove her point my Aunt walks into the room, "Those damn doctor's can't do anything right, Alice, all I asked was for one simple little...Oh your awake, Isabella, thank goodness", I would blame her sudden concern as a hallucination but it seems all too real, "Don't you worry I have already talked to the school and everything is under control".

"Are we expelled?", this is what I dread the most because Alice has only just started.

"Heavens no! I wouldn't allow that to happen. Your friend here hasn't left your side all day, dear girl".

I smile over at Alice in thanks,"So your not mad at all?", I say warily, I am not used to this new attitude of my Aunts.

She avoids answering my question directly but her voice is not unkind, "That school has always been dangerous place, I remember what happened nearly 50 years ago...", her voice fades away as she seems to remember something, "Anyway", she says in deliberately bright voice, "You'll soon be out of here, that is if those damn doctors do their jobs like they are supposed to...", then she's off to attack another innocent doctor about me.

I laugh again, "Thanks for warning me, although I think I would have been just as shocked".

"Like Edmund said, family sticks together".

I feel a sickening twist in my heart when I think about the last memory I have of last night; Edmund's look of hate directed towards me. I know we went too far with the questions, but for some reason helping them matters to me more than anything else ever has.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. You don't need this right now, I tend to time my comment's all wrong", she blushes a little.

"No, it's fine I just have a hard time thinking of my Aunt as the way I think family should be".

"Will you let me do something for you? To make up for last night? Please!?", she gently pleads.

I don't bother telling her it's not her fault this time, because she's the type of person who will always say it is, "Alright".

"Come have Christmas with my family! You can meet my boyfriend, Jasper! He is the drummer in the band that him and his two best friends Emmett and Edward started. Their music is_ so_ amazing, but I am slightly biased", she laughs sweetly.

"Isn't Emmett your brother?".

"Yep", she nods her head, "He's plays the guitar and does some of the vocals, but Edward is their lead singer".

"I'd love to come but my Aunt will want me at her place for Christmas as usual", my heart drops at the thought of another Christmas helping the caterers for my Aunt's annual Christmas Party, anything would be better than that but I know a Christmas with Alice would be the best I have ever had.

"Well you have a month to ask her, I think it will be fun!".

I only smile, "Can I have something for my head now?".

"Oh right!", she presses the call button and grins, "Is there anything else?".

"You found out about my memory?", I take a guess.

She nods, "Your Aunt told me but the doctors mentioned it as well because of the coma you were in and your current concussion. I'm sorry if you wanted to tell me yourself".

"No it's fine really, did they say anything about me getting it back?".

She nods, "Yea they did but they have no way of knowing if you lost it because of the accident or the emotional trauma. We'll just have to see if anything jogs your memory or if you have flashbacks".

I want to remember just as much as I don't; I know my parents and my old life will still seem like they don't belong to me, "Sometimes I feel like I am such a fake, I mean everyone catches what is left of my accent but I don't feel like I once belonged in England. I don't even know if the memories returning would ever fix that".

"You don't have any pictures or facts like the town you used to live in?", she says softly.

I shake my head, "No, my Aunt made sure none of that was made available to me, the records at Allison Kendrick's are under special lock and key. She also burned all pictures and useless documents that had anything to do with my parents or my old life".

She looks at me in horror, "But why?".

"All I know is that she is from my father's side of the family. He married my mother against the wishes of his family and they never forgave him for it. I think he must have given up his fortune to be with my mother because my Aunt occasionally mentions that 'I have had a far more fortunate upbringing than I would have had if they were still alive', it's like she doesn't even care that they were my parents".

"When you come back to school I have a bunch of things that I should probably tell you", she says in a strange tone, but before I can ask her what she means the nurse Alice called for comes into the room and gives me some much needed pain relievers, then Alice excuses herself to go outside and make a quick call.

-

When I am discharged from the hospital, I leave with instructions to come back if I feel dizzy or lightheaded. I am happy to leave so soon, but I almost wish they would make me stay, for the sake of delaying the stay at my Aunt's house. Alice came by this morning with clean clothes and a hairbrush, but had to go back to the school a few hours later, so I walk out to the waiting limo alone. When I arrive I soon find that even though my Aunt apparently uncovered some feelings of rare concern when she found out I was in the hospital some things will never change.

"This the last time I am going to use one of my favors to get you out of trouble Isabella, the next time you will be on your own and I won't be happy about it. The Allison Kendrick School For Girls may have...safety issues... but that does not excuse the stealing and trespassing that you and your friend took part in. It's the best school in America, so do not ruin your last chance". I cover up a smirk at the phrase she likes to re-use. Ever since I can remember she has always been the most superstitious person I know, and the most afraid of the unknown. She always calls things relating to ghosts or spirits 'Safety Issues'.

I nod, "It won't happen again, now may I please be excused to go to my room?".

She nods briskly, "But make yourself scarce around five. Your dinner will be sent upstairs, because I will be having guests".

I nod and make my way upstairs, for someone so afraid of ghosts, she sure makes me act like one when I am here.

-

The next day I sprawl out on the grass in the back garden for some much needed fresh air. The cool late fall wind blowing through the trees is calming and soon I start to day dream... As usual when I let my mind wander I try to think about what I can't remember; and even with the recent events my mind is still blank of what matters. What would my life be like if my parent's were still alive? Or if we didn't go out that night? If only I could remember something about them or my old life then I would know more about me. Who am I really? Who was I? Do I have friends in England that would remember me? It's unbelievable how it is possible for your life to change so much in only a few seconds, and how someone you don't even know can choose to do so; my Aunt was not able to hide from me the fact that it was drunk driver that hit us, killing my parent's on impact...

"Why hello there, it's a bit early for Christmas though?", I open my eye to the unfamiliar voice. When I slowly sit up because of my tender bruises, an elderly man with a rake in his hands is standing nearby, he is obviously the gardener.

"Who are you?", I say anyway.

"Pardon me, the name's Finn", he tips his fishing hat and flashes me a toothless grin.

I stand up and move over to the walkway because he obviously can't rake around me, "I guess I am back a bit early this year, but not by choice". I assume he already know who I am so I don't introduce myself.

He shows no intention of going back to work, leaning on the rake instead, "Mind if I ask why?".

I shrug,"I don't mind, but you wouldn't believe the truth".

He turns serious, "You'd be surprised".

I decide that it can't hurt telling him the unglazed truth, and maybe ill prove him wrong about being surprised, "I told a ghost that he had better let me help him or he would be exorcised, and he went on an angry rampage", I gesture towards my arm.

He only looks a little amused, "That _would_ make a fellow angry".

It's me that turns out being surprised, "You actually believe me?".

"Of course, I wasn't born yesterday, that school has always been haunted", he says matter-of-factually.

"This wasn't a normal incident though, there is someone new haunting the halls".

He thoughtfully answers, without a hint of falseness , "More of the Baltimore family I reckon".

I know this is the last name of the first family to own the mansion, but I never imagined that Chris, Hayden, Edmund and Ava were direct descendants. I suppose if the line hadn't died it would still be in their family, "You know about them?".

He looks straight into my eyes and have the strange sensation that he knows much, much more than he is letting on, "Yes, I know many things about the Baltimores. In their day people around here associated their name with greed and mistrust".

I am unable to hide my shock, "But..but why?".

"Even now, as ghosts, they cannot and _must_ not be trusted, dear Isabella", he says gravely.

I look down for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts, "I think I already knew that but I refused to believe it. They were the ghosts that were involved in the accident awhile ago?", I can't bring myself to say which one I think it was, so I don't.

He nods once, "Prime example, what happened 48 years ago, no matter how much you think you know a ghost they can turn on you just like that", he snaps his fingers to prove his point, "Terrible temper problems they have".

This time I look at him in horror, because I know all too well what he means, "Who was there the last time?".

To his credit he actually looks surprised that I don't know, "Eighteen year old Maggie Parker", he flicks his finger towards the house and I gasp. My distrustful, superstitious, spiteful, and odious Aunt was the innocent girl that closed half the school in her wake and was never the same again.

-


	6. Omen

_**I am very happy with each of the reviews I received in the last chapter and once again I want you to feel free to ask any questions you may have. I will try to answer your questions without spoiling the outcome. If you have any suggestions then I would be happy to try and work them in as well. Since I received six reviews for that last chapter ten or more would be really nice for this one. I don't like to beg for reviews, but I will gratefully receive as many as you think this chapter is worth. No song for this chapter at this time. Thanks.**_

* * *

On the third morning of staying at my Aunt's I am rudely woken by a frantic knocking at my bedroom door. When I answer it, a weary looking maid is standing there, "Forgive me for waking you so early, but you have received a urgent call from Ms. Felch, on behalf of a Mrs. Cullen. You are needed back at your school as soon as possible. The limo will be outside in ten minutes", then she nods her head and scurries away. I don't bother trying to hide my grin as she tells me; since my Aunt does not like to be woken up before nine, I have two hours before that and probably a few more before she realizes I am even gone. By then I will be safely back at the school and when she finds out where I am she can't possibly ask me to come all the way back.

After Finn and I talked yesterday he seemed to suddenly remember that he had work to do and left me to ponder what he told me. I admit to myself that after learning the reason behind why my Aunt is probably the way she is I can _almost _feel sorry for her. Whatever happened must have been really traumatic for her, because she may have moved on with her life, but she hasn't really moved on from what happened. I decide that if Finn knew this about my Aunt and the warning about the Baltimore's, then he probably knows a lot more, and if I talk to him again he may reveal more useful information.

I run down the servant's staircase and out the back door. After peeking inside the garden house and around the grounds it occurs to me that he may not even be working today, a gardener is not needed everyday, like a servant, and he probably lives somewhere else. As I go back inside the house I try to hide the disappointment that I will likely not have the chance to talk to him for many months, and by then it will be probably be too late to help the Baltimore's; I find that even with the warnings from Hayden and Finn, and the evidence of how violent Hayden can get, with my broken arm, I still want to help them more than I have ever wanted anything. It's like I am tied to them with an un-breakable cord and I know I couldn't desert them to their immortal fates if I wanted to, because deep down I know that a piece of me will go with them as well.

A servent scurries past me and I suddenly make up my mind to ask about Finn anyway, "Excuse me?".

She stops and turns to face me, "Yes?".

"Do you know if Finn will be working this morning?".

She looks at me like I have lost my mind, which isn't new, "You must mean Finn Grenier?".

I nod my head impatiently because _really_ can there be more than one old man named Finn in one residence?, "Yes, I spoke to him only yesterday".

Her eyes widen, "You are mistaken. Finn doesn't work here anymore. He died two years ago", her eyes soften at the stricken expression that must be on my face, "I'm sorry, he is missed by many of us that remember him. He was good man, may he rest in peace".

I am unable to find the words for a proper response and after a moment she guiltily bows her head and leaves. I numbly walk out to the waiting limo, overcome with something I rarely ever feel: Fear. Since when have I mistaken a man for a ghost? Even if stage three's look alive in appearance, there is no reason why I shouldn't have just _known_ what he was. Is it possible to lose the ability to help lost souls to the other side, or even know a well meant ghost when I see one?

-

Alice is waiting near the front doors when I walk through a few hours later, I can tell she notices my still stunned expression but she tactfully pretends she doesn't notice, and for that I am grateful; I will tell her what is on my mind when I grasp what happened myself.

I smile at her, knowing it must look fake, "What member of the faculty did you impersonate ?", I tease lightly.

She bursts out laughing, "Ms. Felch's own secretary of course".

"But she doesn't have one".

"Exactly. Whoever answered the phone sounded like the type of person who could be fooled by a professional tone", she grins wryly.

"Thank you, but I am not supposed to be here", my stay at my Aunt's was partially insistence on her part for my health and partially a hidden suspension.

"Don't worry about Ms. Felch, I can be very persuasive when I need to be", she looks at me mysteriously, "She _will _see that being back will not harm your health or the well-being of the school".

I shake my head in wonder, Alice has some major explaining to do and soon, but first she needs a proper thank-you, "I don't think I have been giving you enough credit, I admit I had a hard time trusting you at first but I can't see how I can't any longer, you saved my life the other night and you continue to be a really good friend, so thank you".

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles over at me, "What type of _best _friend would I be if I didn't?".

-

Hours later Alice and I are still talking, camped out on my four poster bed. Before now we only talked about ourselves and our lives, but I can tell the conversation is starting to take on a serious tone. I make up my mind to tell Alice about Finn soon, because perhaps she will have a different theory, and a less terrifying one.

"You know I have been to four boarding school's before this", I nod and she continues, "Well three were my fault and the last wasn't".

"What happened?".

She shakes her head, "I won't tell you that today. It's better if you don't know for as long as possible", she smiles but it isn't a happy one, "It's kind of a need to know thing".

I nod, "I understand, and I know you wouldn't keep it from me on purpose".

Her smile is genuine this time, "Thanks Bella. Anyway the reason I brought that up is because the headmistress of my last one was one of us. A Medium".

"Really?".

She nods, "Her name is Nicola Alaway and she taught me everything I know, I guess you could say she is there to guide all of us, a leader, but she's more like a mom to everyone than anything", she looks teary at some memory and it suddenly occurs to me that she never mentioned her real mother when she talked about her family earlier.

"I had no idea, that there was anything official to what we did, I just did what my instincts told me to do".

"That's how most of us go through life, and that's okay, but when things get...complicated then Nicola steps in. Of course she can't be everywhere at once but she really tries. Her cover is a step-in headmistress but she is qualified for a lot of other things too".

"So she seeks people like us out?".

"Pretty much. As you already know we can do a lot of things that the average person cannot. When we pass the rite of passage we are given something special, an ability that sets you apart from other mediums. Nicola's is the most rare, she had the calling to lead all of us, and to protect us".

"The rite of passage? You mean anyone can become a medium?".

She shakes her head, "If you are meant to be a medium you are born one, but something has to happen...something tragic. Some people wait most of their lives to realize that they are mediums and others learn very young. There are rules, instincts and...invisible ties to teach us what is right and wrong, so if a child becomes a medium and Nicola can't find them then they will be alright without guidance. You saw your first ghost soon after your accident right?".

I gasp in realization, "It was Chris. I became a Medium because my parent's died?".

She nods sadly, "We can't help those caught in between by tragedy unless we have experienced it ourselves. It's a little sick but it guess it makes sense".

"But my accident was an accident right? It didn't happen because of me?", my heart twists painfully and my eyes are starting to overflow with tears.

She looks at me in horror, "No Bella, no! Don't think of it like that... think of is as...fate. There was no way to change what was going to happen".

I nod but I know she can tell I am unconvinced. If I was never born a medium then fate would have never had to intervene and my parent's would still be alive. It was all me, I am convinced of it.

"Tell me about the stay at your Aunt's", she grins sadly, quickly changing the subject but somehow knowing that this conversation will be just as serious.

"I talked to someone named Finn, he warned me about the Baltimore's and he told me that my Aunt was the girl that had the accident in the school nearly 50 years ago", her hand covers her mouth in shock but I continue before she can say anything, "The thing is...he was dead and I didn't know it. Is it possible to lose what makes someone a Medium?".

She thinks about it thoughtfully for a moment, "I can see why you would think you are, but it is impossible to lose the gift. You say he seemed alive? Did he give off _any_ hints about what he was?", she quizzes me.

I think back, "He seemed to be alive and I had no doubt about it at the time, but when I talked to him he seemed to know _so _much, and his eyes were full of secrets".

"Oh my god Bella! I think he was a Paragon!", some of her naturally bubbly attitude returns.

"A what?".

"A Paragon. They are the most revered on the other side, and come back only for special purposes. He came back for you Bella! He's like a guardian".

"But I didn't even know him, when he was alive, doesn't this sort of thing usually happen with a loved one or a close friend?".

"He was perfect for what he had to do, if you think about it, someone who wasn't there before would raise suspicion. You didn't sense he was a ghost because he wasn't. He was _alive_ for a short time".

"Was that it? Was warning me that important, you'd think _literally_ coming back from the dead would need a better reason".

"The Paragon may reappear but for the time being he must have thought those were the most important things for you to know. He also must have told you about your Aunt for a reason".

"But that could mean anything. 'Dont trust her like the Baltimores', or 'Don't be too hard on her'".

She shakes her head in wonder, "I think there is something _really _special planned for you Bella. Paragon's don't come to aid just anyone, and they can come back again and again in any form they want, with anyone's memories they want. You will have to watch out for friendly souls like his from now on".

I don't know what to say for a moment, "But why me?", I manage to whisper.

"I think you should meet Nicola, she will know", she smiles even brighter at the thought and I start to look forward to meeting the woman that obviously means so much to Alice.

-


	7. Calling

**_The song for this chapter is Pale by Within Temptation. As usual I will put it on the play list linked on my page. I hope you like this chapter and decide to leave a review. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. I realized that by posting this type of story I would not get massive amounts of reviews, because it's not a lemon, baby fiction or conventional re-write (They seem to be very common on here) But I really hope that once more of the story is out there that more people tell me what they think. I promise that I will bring Edward into the story soon, the new and improved version that is. Thanks._**

**

* * *

**

_-_

_I open my eyes and it's pitch black. I reach my right arm up and I feel wood. I pull a stiff, scratchy blanket off and swing my legs over the edge of the bed, ducking my head as I stand up. The floor shifts from underneath me and I grab the edge of the bunk bed for support. The occupant of the top bunk moves in their sleep as I quietly slip on my shoes and shawl. I open the door and the brightness blinds me for a moment. When my eyes are adjusted I walk down a very narrow hallway. The smell of saltwater becomes stronger. I must be on a ship..._

_-_

I open my eyes again and automatically try to reach my arm up. My sling prevents me from touching the air, not wood, that I know must be there, even with my mind still foggy with sleep. Then I sit up, move the soft blankets off of me, and swing my legs over the edge, the distance is far greater than before and the floor feels solid and stable. Midnight stirs in her sleep, at the end of the bed, as I reach over to turn on my bedside lamp; the sudden light is blinding for a moment. Not really knowing why, I slip on a pair of socks and a hoodie and go over to the door. When I open it the air feels ice cold, and I wrap my arms around myself. When I am standing in the middle of the hallway she appears. Ava finally appears.

She is already a stage three, and stunningly beautiful with her warm, brown eyes, creamy white skin, and wavy dark brown hair. She is wearing the off-white, lacy night gown that previously surrounded her spirit form. She looks like she is both glowing from the inside and standing in direct sunshine, letting the warm rays caress her skin, illuminating the dark air around her. Her voice is soft and magical, but full of despair, "Good evening Bella", she takes a few steps forward and puts her hand up, palm facing me. I instinctively put mine up, to touch her translucent hand ever so slightly; I know she means no harm. I close my eyes as the sudden onslaught of light and memories fill me, "Use those well. I ask the help of you, and your friend, to help my family see that it _is _possible to move on after a tragedy. They will only move on if the truth is uncovered".

I open my eyes and manage to find my voice, "The truth of what happened?".

She smiles sadly, "You will know what the truth is when you find it".

"What about Hayden?".

She looks apologetic, "He means well but his love and protection for us fuels his dangerous actions. Please be careful of him".

I nod, "I will help you no matter what it takes".

She smiles at me then her face falls in grief, "I am somehow unable to tell you directly the things you need to know in order to find out the truth. Hopefully the dreams will be able to point you in the right direction".

"Like the one I just had?".

She nods, "That was one of my memories. Only _you _will be able to see them but you cannot find all you need to know without the help of your friend, she will be very valuable in your search for information".

I nod, "Thank you for coming Ava, we will start as soon as possible", I say with soft determination.

"Take care, sweet Isabella", she says as she fades away.

When her presence disappears from the immediate area I look around, aware that someone else seems to still be here, besides me.

"Hello? Is anyone there?". There is no answer.

I go back into my room and lock the door. Sleep does not find me again.

-

Alice is at my door as usual, as soon as it is light out. I desperately wanted to go and tell Alice right away but decided it would be better to wait until morning. I close the lid of my laptop and go over to the window seat, where she is petting a dozy Midnight.

"She came last night", I say simply.

Her hand falls to her side, "Oh my god".

"And she asked specifically for both of us to help".

"What was she like? What did she say?".

"It all started when I dreamt one of her memories".

Her mouth hangs open in shock, "Bella, that could be your defining ability. That is not something a Medium can normally do".

I shake my head, "I'm not so sure. She did say that I was the only one that would be able to see the dreams but she didn't say why. She gave me them to see".

"You'll have more?", she looks astonished.

I nod, "She said it was one of the only ways to tell me, without really telling me. She gave me her memories because was unable to give me any direct information. I don't know how they will come to me yet though, probably like the first".

"What does she want us to find out?".

"The truth. I am supposed to know what it is when I find it".

"My uncle owns a newspaper office, if you come for Christmas then we can look in the archive room", her face lights up as she talks and she starts to smile, "We have papers that go back as far as two hundred years. The office has been in our family since it began".

"That's perfect! A family like the Baltimores had to be prominent in the community, so there should be a lot of articles on them".

She grins, "You'll really come now then?".

I nod, "But not just because of that. My Aunt will just have to manage without me". I have actually been thinking about this a lot over the past few weeks, and I still can't see any reason why I shouldn't go, despite Alice coming up with one reason or another.

"Yay!", she literally bounces up and down, "I'll have to phone my Dad and tell him your coming".

"Alice?", I suddenly remember something from last night.

She picks up the serious tone in my voice, "What?".

"You didn't know Ava was coming did you?".

She shakes her head, "No. Besides, she came to see you not me".

"I think someone was watching yesterday, at first I thought it was you, but it obviously wasn't because they didn't answer".

Her eyes go wide, "I am worried Bella, what if it was Hayden? He hasn't made an appearance in the last two weeks, but he could really hurt you if you are alone".

"I don't think it was him. He would have done something right then. And he can't be around Ava so he would have had to appear just as she left".

"Can I stay here tonight? I'll worry about you if I don't", she pleads.

I grin, "I hope the couch will be comfortable".

She grins, "Thanks, Bella. By the way I called Nicola and said she is she is currently in Florida. Since we will be in Boston for Christmas we won't be able to see her until after New Years, though".

"That's alright. I am sure we'll be alright until then, enjoying Christmas and helping the Baltimore's".

"I can't wait until you come for Christmas! There is this store that I go to all the time, it sells the best vintage jeans and studded belts!", her good mood returns and I smile, it will certainly be a one-of-a-kind Christmas when it come to Alice. I can only wonder what her family is like.

-

At lunch that day Alice and I are at our table in the dining hall. I told her about my dream and she suggested that Ava may have immigrated, most likely from someplace in Europe. I didn't tell her how I seemed to mimic the dream when I woke up. Was it just a coincidence? Too many strange things have started to happen lately, and I can't get my mind around them all at once. She continues to come up with theories and ideas to start in the search for information and ultimately the freeing of the Baltimore's. Her words on the matter seem to fade away as I once again have the strange sensation that someone is watching me. Normally in a dining hall you would expect this sort of thing but the stare that is currently on me is sending chills up my back and I have no idea why.

My focus settles on Blair Von Woodsen, three tables ahead and one to the side. She is staring at me unblinkinly among her chatting friends. After trying to ignore her, and concentrating on Alice again fails, I am suddenly fed up.

"What the fuck is her problem?", I stop Alice mid sentence and point towards Blair's table, "She hasn't bothered me since you came, but apparently she finds something pretty damn interesting right now". To tell the truth her gaze scares me a little, but I am afraid to admit it. I have never been afraid of her before.

Alice looks over, quickly looking back again with a panicked expression, "Bella, how long has she...had her attention on you?".

I shrug my shoulders, "Since we both started here eight years ago".

"Has she ever tried to hurt you?", I don't understand her sudden concern over this. We have _never_ gotten along and she knows that, "I haven't dismissed last night Bella, that wasn't nothing".

I laugh cynically, "I bet she wishes she could, but she's always been ok with making me life hell in other ways. And I have no idea, it could have been nothing, I really am not sure about anything these days".

At the corner of my eye Blair stands up and starts to come over. Alice's face goes pale as she senses her approach from behind, "I really don't think so Bella, you need to slowly get up right now! And back out of the room".

"What? No. Why?", I protest, thinking of how stupid that will look but following her directions nevertheless; the terrified look on her face makes my comply.

When we are out of the room she suddenly turns me around and, grabbing my arm, starts running towards the main hall. When we are running up the stairs two at a time Alice quickens our pace even more so. I am so confused I don't bother looking behind us, at a fast approaching Blair.

"Can you please tell me what this is about?", I say.

She shakes her head and quickens our pace even more. All to aware of the footsteps behind us I unlock my door as fast as possible. Alice slams the door and locks it, leaning against it for a moment, as if the door is suddenly going to be broken down.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on!", I am starting to get scared now. Something is seriously wrong.

She rushes over to my closet and pulls out my suitcase, then she takes it over to my dresser, "Pack enough for a few weeks. We are going to Boston early".

-


	8. Dream

**_Thanks so much for the encouraging reviews. I hope the twist in the last chapter wasn't too rushed; I needed a reason for them to leave for Boston early that still fit into the story. I have also added pictures of the outfits that Bella and Alice wear in this story, to give you an idea of what their new personalities are like. Alice has a vintage/punk style; not afraid to take fashion risks, and she loves pink while Bella is pretty type of vintage; always wearing lace or pearls or pairing lace with ripped jeans. Also have a look at the picture of Alice's hair and make-up in my profile._**

**_The song that is at the end of this chapter is Gehenna by Slipknot. There is also an important authors note at the end of this chapter._**

* * *

Alice refuses to tell me what is going on until we are safely in the back of the luxury sedan that she called on her speed dial. After packing in a blur and a mysterious call made to the school excusing us, Alice took extra precautions in keeping me hidden until the car arrived to take us to the airport.

Almost as soon as the car door is closed she smiles warily, "I bet you want to know what all this has been about?".

"No shit Alice!".

She laughs through her tight smile, "I'm sorry, ill explain everything right now if you want. I just don't know how to start".

I flick my finger up to the driver, who can hear everything we are saying and who will hear what Alice is about to tell me, "What about him?".

She waves her hand dismissively, "Jack is a friend of Nicola's, it's alright".

"Let me guess, this is going to be huge?".

She nods and takes a deep breath, "Remember when I said that I have been to four boarding schools but the last wasn't my fault? Well it wasn't my fault because I was sent away for my own protection. Someone was trying to kill me".

I let it sink in. Someone tried to kill my best friend. Someone tried to kill _Alice_. Who could ever even _think _about doing that? She may look a little tough on the outside but she is the sweetest most loyal person I have ever met. I feel angry and upset that it never occurred to me that Alice has been through much more than I thought. It makes me admire her still bubbly personality even more.

"I know it's a little... out there... but there's more".

I realize that she is waiting for my spoken reaction to gage how she should go about explaining the rest, "I'm so sorry Alice".

"It's funny but I don't hate the guy, it's kind-of impossible when you look at the whole picture. See... he couldn't help it, and neither can Blair as much as she probably hates you already".

I gasp, "Wait, no...no...no, you can't possibly be suggesting that Blair wanted to _kill_ me?".

She nods again, "I am sure it's the same thing, I ran it by Nicola when you first told me about Blair and she told me to keep an eye out for certain signs that she had her calling".

"Wait, what?", it's as if Alice is speaking in riddles. Sure, speaking to ghosts isn't exactly considered normal but why does there have to be a whole whack of other random crap that shouldn't be real?

She looks apprehensive but continues, "I guess you could say, like we are born mediums, they are born medium _hunters_. And just like we can't help what we are they can't either".

"So we have to constantly watch our backs? What are they everywhere?", I can hardly breath thinking that if Alice weren't there I probably wouldn't be alive right now. Once again she has saved my life.

She shakes her head, "There is only one Hunter for every Medium. Sometimes a Medium never finds their Hunter, if you think of all the people in the world it's pretty rare. Sometimes it happens though, and it's very serious", her hand goes to her chest and she pulls out a necklace that I never see her without. The round pendant is a strange mixture of purple and gold, hanging on a black cord, "This saved my life when my Hunter found me".

"How? did Nicola make it?", I take a guess.

"Yeah she did. It's one way she protects us, she is the only one that can break a connection between a Medium and a Hunter, that was her calling".

"Is it like a charm?".

"Not really, the connection is physical and spiritual, this is just the spiritual part and it's _in_ the necklace. I don't have to wear it all the time, I just feel safer having it close. Most Mediums do. I suppose it's also the shock of losing that other half".

"How can you miss someone that tried to kill you?", I say bluntly.

She laughs a little "I know it sounds strange. And it's not like I really miss him, I hate him too for what he tried to do but it's like...having an evil twin to put it lightly. A twin but your not related at all".

"I'm sorry this is all just _so_ hard to believe. Maybe I will feel differently someday, but for now Blair will still be on my_ blackest_ blacklist".

She nods, "Each connection is different. I hated Mark at first and I was terrified of him but Nicola made me see that he was _also _just a normal guy with a normal life and it was just the way things were. Now that I know what Blair is to you I will try to get Nicola to come sooner, to break your connection".

A shiver runs up my spine when I recall what Alice said only a moment ago; the connection is both _physical_ and _spiritual, _"Thanks Alice", I try to steady my voice but it doesn't fool her.

"It's alright to be afraid, Bella. It kinda makes sense if you think about it, not afraid of a ghost but afraid of your mortal enemy".

I laugh, "That about sums it up".

"Your safe now Bella, you can stay at my place for as long as you need to. Nicola has most likely already phoned my Dad with some story that will buy us some extra time, and by then she will be back and she will set things right".

Jack suddenly speaks up, I almost forgot that he was there,"We are at the airport ladies".

"Thanks so much for coming on such short notice, Jack".

"It was no problem Alice, take care Bella".

"Thanks", I say warmly, he makes me think of a kindly uncle.

"Mary gave these to me on the way out to give to you. It will be a long flight. Now go or you will be late", he hands Alice a paper bag with something sweet smelling inside, and she hugs him as best as she can, from the backseat.

"Bye Jack and thanks again!", Alice chirps.

-

Alice's family is actually quite normal, as far as families go. Her father is a doctor at the local hospital with prematurely grey hair and a calm but assured attitude, and her brother is like a loyal teddy bear with muscles; he literally hugged me the second I was in the door.

It's just after 7:00 pm the next day and Alice and I are getting ready to meet her boyfriend Jasper, her brother, and their band mate Edward at a club where they play regularly. We arrived in Boston too late and too tired to go out yesterday, and they happened to have a gig tonight.

"How do I look Bella? I want look nice for Jasper, since I we haven't seen each other in a few months".

I pause my make-up application to look over at her. She is wearing a black layered miniskirt, a pink sleeveless top that is loose around the bust but tight along her flat stomach, black fishnets and black leather pumps, we well as her usual black nail polish and spiked, pink streaked hair. I can tell she went through an extra effort on her make-up as well, and she looks stunning in a vintage-punk twist sort of way, "He won't believe his eyes, Alice".

She smiles in thanks, "You look amazing too Bella. Maybe you will find someone there to have a little fun with while your here", she winks.

I have traded in my usual ripped jeans for a short black dress with a transparent uneven hem, ruffled bust line and cap sleeves, and a cutout back with the strings that hang down. My favorite shoes made Alice spazz out for an hour straight, when I unpacked them; with their little leather straps and buckles, a bow with tiny diamonds and a pearl string. I also have my favorite double string of pearls around my neck to complete my look.

"I just want to see this band you have been talking about almost non-stop", I grin and finish the last touches on my make-up.

"Then let's go, I promise we'll have fun".

We take her car, an old black mustang convertible, and arrive at the club at quarter past seven, we walk right past the bouncer and into the packed club. I instantly look up to the stage to see what band is playing.

She leans in close so I can hear her over the loud music and voices, "Their slot isn't for a few more minutes at least, they'll be in the back prepping. Why don't we get a drink and find a seat?". She confidently walks across the room and over to the bar, ordering two cokes and catching the attention of almost every guy near her. I only shake my head and smile; this is Alice in her element.

We find seats near the stage and listen to the last few minutes of the band that is currently playing. I cringe as the lead singer starts to scream out almost all of the words, it makes no sense at all, and you can tell they aren't _into _the song, that they don't feel like they have a part in it, that the lyrics match; the lead sings the words like they are just words. I love hardcore rock bands, but it's the lyrics and a voice full of emotion that make the song unforgettable. The song finally ends and I breath out in relief; I trust Alice's taste in music but anything has to be better than that. Emmett appears on the stage from a side door with his guitar, and goes to stand on the left of the stage, then a tall lean guy with floppy blond hair goes to the drum set. He immediately makes eye contact with Alice and a quick look at her face confirms that it's Jasper.

My breath catches in my throat as Edward comes out and jumps up onto the stage. He is better looking than I could have ever imagined with his tight fitting faded, ripped jeans, leather belt with chains hanging down in loops, and a worn tight fitting leather jacket with metal spikes on the wrists. The features that I notice the most though, are his soft green eyes and his messy bronze hair; I have to physically stop myself from running up and putting my hand through it. He's a stranger! I tell myself, and I find I have to hold onto the table for support when he starts to speak, in a voice so soft and so calming it sounds like velvet. The room goes unusually quiet, accept for the occasional cheer; apparently they are the highlight of the night.

"Welcome Boston! Tonight we will be singing a brand new song. We call it Gehenna", cheers erupt throughout the room but are quickly silenced when Edward takes the microphone out of it's stand. He starts to sing and I can hardly believe my ears.

_Do you believe? Do you fade like a dream?  
Let me hear you __BREATHE  
Let me watch as you sleep  
The Sparrow's Eyes… Promises shift into judgments  
I cannot deny that you were designed for my punishments_

His voice is almost indescribable, it's low and mesmerizing and almost taunting. I feel like I am drawn into his voice and the way he says the words. He looks relaxed and carefree, and really _into _the words and the song. His voice seems to touch my soul in a way that I never thought a voice could.

_The Blood and The Body - Control the cut so it's seamless  
Show me your heart - Show me the way to complete this  
TETHERED / to a scene I / TREASURE / __can you help me?  
I / SEVER/ god it's perfect, it's / NEVER / really perfect  
Now… I can finally be myself  
Cuz I don't want to be myself_

Emmett adds his voice to parts of this verse, and I can't believe the change. I can see now that to anyone else, Emmett probably looks like someone you would not want to piss off. He also plays the guitar better than I have ever seen anyone play.

_FREE MY SEVERED HEART, GIVE ME YOU - I WANT IT  
(I don't want to be myself)_

Jasper's drumming never skips a beat, even though he never takes his eyes off of Alice. He even gets _into_ the song so much he starts to drum while standing up, but his eyes still never leave Alice's.

_I cannot maintain a semblance of Normal anymore  
__I'd rather feel pain than try to fit in with you anymore  
I'll throw it all away, like everybody else  
I can finally be myself  
Cuz I don't want to be myself_

_FREE MY SEVERED HEART, GIVE ME YOU - I WANT IT  
(I don't want to be myself)_

The room erupts into cheers when the song is over. He grins crookedly and suddenly looks straight into my eyes. My heart takes a involuntary leap.

_-_

**_I don't have a name for their band yet. If you have any ideas then I would be very grateful if you suggested them. I am basing their band on a few songs from Slipknot's newest CD and a few from Muse (I'll add the Muse songs later). Their style is different than Slipknot's previous CD's so it's very important not to think that Edward, Emmett and Jasper are a screamo band. This song also has a lot of guitar and drums throughout for Emmett and Jasper. It was a close call between Gehenna and Dead Memories but Edward's voice is going to be exactly like in Genenna, so I highly suggest you listen to the song to get an idea about his singing style. Emmett sings the capitalized parts of the lyrics. I have also based their band on Snuff, 'Till We Die and Dead Memories, by Slipknot. Just think of them as a hard rock/alternative band._**

**_I hope you liked the chapter and decide to leave a review, I have been wanting to write this chapter since I started this story._**


	9. Flutter

**_So here is another chapter. I couldn't really go into depth as much as I wanted to because then I would reveal too much, and you have to agree that a mysterious Edward is much more interesting? For those of you that read both of my stories I am sorry there is yet again another update for this one but not for my other; for some reason I only feel motivated to update this one, at this time. Hopefully an update will be in the near future though. Thanks, I hope you like this chapter and decide to leave a review._**

**_I also still really need a band name. Nothing I come up with seems to fit, so for now I just won't mention what it is in the story. Any ideas would be great. Something that would fit an alternative/metal/rock band._**

* * *

After two more songs that literally take my breath away, their slot is over and Alice bounces out of her seat. After a look at the expression that must be on my face she laughs.

"I told you they were amazing, now lets go to the back to see everybody".

She leads me to the door that we first saw them come out of and down a grungy, dimly lit hallway. After several closed doors she stops at one on the left that is open and walks in. The small room is packed by at least a dozen guys and a few girls, chilling out or waiting for their slots; and a random assortment of band equipment. Alice and I manage to make it to the ratty sofa and worn leather chairs at the other side of the room, where her brother, Jasper and Edward are. She immediately goes over to Jasper and kisses him; he kisses her back and puts his arm around her, pulling her close.

"Bella, as you already know this is Jasper".

He sticks his other hand out and gives me a small wave,"It's nice to finally meet you Bella. Alice has spoken of you quite a bit".

"Thank you, and it's nice to finally meet you as well. Alice talks about you even more, I bet". I wonder what form of the truth about me she has told Jasper, but then again we are more similar than anyone else would guess so he probably already knows.

She smiles and pulls Jasper closer to her as he looks down at her adoringly. I have no idea why she felt she had to look extra special tonight; it's very clear that he only has eyes for her.

I am all to aware of the presence behind me on the couch, so I turn and smile. He looks up at me and grins, "I'm Edward in case that slipped past you".

"Oh it didn't, the people cheering your name in the crowd took care of that".

He bursts out laughing and flashes me another dangerous smile, "Sit down, I would love to get to know the single most...compelling friend of Alice's I have ever met", I sit down beside him and flash him a smile that I hope is as nonchalant as his, "So did you like the new song?", he asks me with yet another grin. Damn he must have seen me watching more than I thought...

"It was the best thing I have ever heard, but don't let that go to your head", I find myself saying.

He bursts out laughing again and I mentally kick myself. Why am I saying things that I would normally never say? It's not like I _need_ to impress him. So what if my heart happens to being going a mile a minute at the sound of his voice.

"I think that has to be the best compliment I have ever gotten", he says in mock seriousness and it's my turn to burst out laughing. Two can play this sarcastic game...

"Oh no, I really think that one of those screaming drunk girls out there could come up with something way better".

He leans back a little and slumps his left arm over the back of the couch, looking at me like he is trying to figure out something. Then his face lights up with another dangerous grin, "Did you do that in a fight? You certainly seem capable of it, apart from the heels". He points to my cast, which Alice dressed up with a black sling.

I laugh quietly, "Yes, I guess you could say I did. And don't think I can't still kick someones ass in these shoes". Well.... actually figuratively kicking a ghost's butt, but he doesn't need to know that.

He looks genuinely surprised for a moment, then he shakes his head, "So Bella, what brings you to Boston at this time of year? Don't tell me Alice got you kicked out of your fancy pants school already".

I shake my head, "We didn't get kicked out but it was actually my fault this time, and I resent that".

He puts up his hands in mock surrender and laughs, "Then I apologize, am I allowed to ask another question? Or will I get another reprimand?".

I put my head up, "Ask all you want, it's up to me if I want to answer it".

He chuckles darkly, "I can't imagine that you have any guys to batter at your school".

"If that an off-hand way of asking if I have a boyfriend?".

He shrugs his shoulders and puts his feet up on the coffee table, hooking his hands behind his head, "Well, do you?".

"No. Not that it would matter to you. I can imagine all the... er...intelligent individuals... that you come across".

He laughs again, "You sure are something", then he leans towards me and looks me straight in the eyes, "I prefer girls that are always up for a good fight".

I purposefully turn my face away from him and look at him from the side, "And who says I am fighting? I think we are having a _nice _conversation".

He leans in closer, "I always get what I want you know". He looks at me with his piercing green eyes and I can easily figure out how.

I smile. Alice was right, I think I _have _found someone to have a little fun with while I am here. Sure he appears to be egotistical, self centered and most of all dangerous, but he is also completely hooked; anyone could plainly see that.

* * *

**_Edward's Point Of View -_**

I can feel a difference in the atmosphere tonight. The crowd looks frenzied with excitement and the words flow from my mouth with passion I didn't know I possessed. Who knows, I may have been possessed, because when I look over at the warm chocolate brown eyes that have hardly left mine I feel like a new person; or just a different person than I was five minutes ago. I sing the rest of our slot with a feeling of having complete and sheer control; my voice sounds strange in my ears but not unpleasant. Throughout our slot I can hear the crowd getting louder and louder. Then we finish with a bang and they go wild. Emmett says a few words to the crowd and we start to pack up and head back. All I can think of is the dark angel, will she be coming back with Alice?

And sure enough she does. She walks into the room a few minutes later, being led by Alice. Her pale skin contrasts against the dark but soft lines of her dress and it nearly takes my breath away, I plaster on a nonchalant grin after she is introduced to Jasper and turns to face me.

"I'm Edward in case that slipped past you".

"Oh it didn't, the people cheering you name in the crowd took care of that".

Her voice is beautiful and her words surprise me. I burst out laughing and she flashes me an angelic smile, "Sit down, I would love to get to know the single most...compelling friend of Alice's I have ever met", she blushes a little and sits down beside me, "So did you like the new song?", I ask with a grin that has been proven to make any girl swoon.

"It was the best thing I have ever heard, but don't let that go to your head".

Her words surprise me again and I find myself laughing. Apparently it only works on ordinary girls. But I already know that Bella is anything but ordinary.

"I think that has to be the best compliment I have ever gotten", I say teasingly and once again she bites back.

"Oh no, I really think that one of those screaming drunk girls out there could come up with something way better".

I lean back and take her in. She looks back at me innocently, but with fire in her eyes. Her elbow length wavy hair looks so soft, like I could get gloriously lost in it of I tried. Then I notice that her arm is in a cast and I vaguely remember Jasper telling me about one of Alice's friends in the hospital, "Did you do that in a fight? You certainly seem capable of it, apart from the heels". I point to her cast.

She laughs sweetly but what she says next is anything but sweet, "Yes, I guess you could say I did. And don't think I can't still kick someones ass in these shoes".

Once again she takes me off guard but as usual I cover it up with what I know is a dangerous smile, "So Bella, what brings you to Boston at this time of year? Don't tell me Alice got you kicked out of your fancy pants school already".

She shakes her head, "We didn't get kicked out but it was actually my fault this time, and I resent that".

I put my hands up in mock surrender and laugh, the mixture of her sweetness and boldness is unlike anything I have ever encountered, "Then I apologize, am I allowed to ask another question? Or will I get another reprimand?".

She puts her head up defiantly, "Ask all you want, it's up to me if I want to answer it".

I chuckle darkly, "I can't imagine that you have any guys to batter at your school".

"If that an off-hand way of asking if I have a boyfriend?", she teases.

I shrug my shoulders and move into what I hope is a not committal position, "Well do you?".

"No. Not that it would matter to you. I can imagine all the...er...intelligent individuals... that you come across".

I laugh again and she smiles. I can tell she is enjoying our banter as much as I am, "You sure are something", I lean closer to her and whisper dangerously, "I prefer girls that are always up for a good fight".

She purposefully turns her face away from me and looks at me teasingly from the side, "And who says I am fighting? I think we are having a _nice _conversation".

I lean in closer, partly because I want to see her swoon and partly because she smells deliciously floral, "I always get what I want you know".

She only smiles secretly. Alice was right, I do like Bella... a lot. I just hope that by the time she leaves she won't be able to get me out of her mind. As I already know I won't be able to get her out of mine.

* * *

"Oh my god Bella, you and Edward really hit it off tonight", Alice says from the bathroom off of her bedroom, much later that night.

I shrug my shoulders, "I suppose. He seemed really full of himself but at least he didn't make a move".

She laughs and comes out of the bathroom, clean faced and in her pajamas, "He _seems_ like the type of guy who would but I have known him since we were little kids, and believe me there is a lot more to Edward Cullen than meets the eye", she says mysteriously.

"Can I ask you a question?", I say before I can chicken out. I know that I can ask Alice anything and she will tell me, but I don't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Sure, Bella".

"Does he act like that around all the girls that he knows? You know what I mean too".

She nods and smiles, "First of all I will say that he doesn't exactly have the best history when it comes to girls, but that's just because life has thrown quite a few sucker punches at him and he did what he had to do in order to survive. Behind the thick wall that he has put up in the last few years is a really kind guy who will do pretty much anything for someone who will accept him for _who_ he is, not who people _think_ he is. And to answer your question he looked like he _really_ enjoyed talking to you, more than usual when he invites girls back after a gig".

"Thanks Alice. I can't really explain it but I feel something important is going to happen and I just wanted to know...if he was... you know the type of guy that would play around with a girl just for laughs".

"Oh no Bella, I would never even let you get within ten feet of the guy if I thought he was capable of being like that. Just be careful ok?", she looks at me seriously and I get the sense that he must be somewhat unpredictable if she feels the need to warn me even a little.

"It's probably not even going to turn into much", I start to dismiss, "I bet he has half a dozen girls waiting for him with more going for them than I do. I bet I was just the flavor of the night. He won't even acknowledge me tomorrow".

She looks at me strangely, "Don't be so unsure about yourself Bella. From what I saw I think you really made an impact on him".

I grin, "Maybe, but lets not talk about me anymore. You and Jasper look so happy together, I swear I saw tears in his eyes when we had to leave".

She grins and hugs her knees, "It seems like we both have a penchant for guys who like to look tough, but are really quite lovable".

-


	10. Light

**Hi everyone. Wow it's been awhile hasn't it? My leave has taken longer than I predicted and I am truly sorry for that. Reading those well-wishing reviews has put a smile on my face though, and I thank you all for them even if I haven't given a personal reply to each. It's been a rough 4-5 months and I can't say if I will be back to writing fan fiction on a regular basis again but I have a brand new chapter here for you at least. I hope it's not disappointing after such a long wait because I basically had to start all over and fresh from my mind because my carefully laid out storyline from before has gotten a little blurry around the edges and I don't have any notes from before to go by either. I have been unable to write even this much until now but I admit that even when I had the time some 5 months ago I was unsure whether I should even post it at all. I actually have this story finished with different character names but they didn't seem to have any life to them and they were flat and boring if you know what I mean. So I am re-writing the storyline with Twilight characters and it's been fun and I believe the characters have more life to them because I have something I love to go off of, but the storyline and the facts that they use are years of collective hard work from me so I do claim those. I have had one short story published in the past and I want to leave things open because I would love if my version with my characters could be published someday. I just need more practice giving life to the characters and this is it. Just to make it clear:**

**My claim: The original storyline and the way I express the spiritual facts.**

**The Disclaimer: I do not own the names of the Twilight characters, their personalities however changed from the book, slight references to anything Twilight or generally anything Twilight related in the least.**

**I truly hope you enjoy this chapter. I know to anyone else the gaps in the story are probably terribly frustrating but I promise every little detail will be explained at some point later on and it's a mystery story so don't come complaining to me if you don't understand something right away. I would love it if you left a review with questions/comments or even a simple thumbs up. If my previous author's note prevents some of you then a PM would be more than appreciated.**

**One last thing, just in case this isn't clear. The paragraphs in italics will always be either Bella seeing Ava's memories or Bella seeing her own memories. When she is seeing Ava's she will have some of her own thoughts but because she is in Ava's memory she will experience what Ava is feeling and she will think as Ava did. Thanks and without further delay:**

**-**

_My senses are suddenly overwhelmed with the scent of saltwater, the blinding but beautiful blue sky as far as I eye can see, and the sound of waves hitting the ship. I lose myself in the beauty of the day and the anticipation of what I am sure is reaching our destination. After some time I am startled out of my daydream by shouting from around the ship. I look ahead once again and see land! I am almost too excited to think clearly but I manage to compose myself enough to go back down below the decks and gather my few belongings. When I reach the deck again the dock is close enough that I begin to see faces. After what seems like a lifetime the ramp is finally in place and I rush to it before it becomes too crowded. I see him at once...waiting to the right with the familiar grin that I have missed so much; everyone else seems to fade away I rush down even faster than before. He starts to come forward with open arms. When I am almost at the bottom my foot catches on the rough wood and I feel myself loose my footing. He instantly catches me and holds me close, murmuring his love and laughing with me. We both cry tears of joy._

I feel myself suddenly bolt upright, automatically turning on the bedside lamp and going over to the door. I open it and stand at the top of the staircase, my mind still fresh and foggy from the dreamt memory. From below I hear the door open and slam closed and I rush down to see who it is. Halfway down I realize that the smile that has haunted me since last night is at the bottom. He starts to say something but cuts off just as my bare foot slips on the last step. In a split second I rationally prepare myself for the impact of the bare hardwood floor but what I end up feeling is a pair of soft, warm, leather clad arms. My face is inches away from his soft green eyes and dangerous grin...it is only then that I fully realize that this is _Edward_... not who I now realize from my dream was Hayden, full of life and love. They aren't very similar is looks but they do seem to be entwined in fate somehow. How can they not after what just happened? I felt the love between Hayden and Ava and it was breathtaking.... a love that great should be cherished, and lived out to it's fullest, not ripped away like it so obviously was. To be that much in love and to live with the loss of not fulfilling it for any amount of time must be a torment. Tears for true love lost and the pain that Hayden and Ava must _still_ be endlessly going through, fall down my face.

"Hey...oh. If catching you makes you cry then I would hate to have _not_ been here to catch you", he laughs but does not let go of me just yet. When I don't answer right away he seems to realize that something else is wrong, "Are you alright?".

I laugh without humor at the sight I must be and shake my head as I pull myself somewhat reluctantly out of his arms and back on my own two feet. I try to cover up my embarrassment and directly answering his question by walking towards the kitchen, "Thanks. Smacking my face into the floor first thing in the morning would have really made my day".

He chuckles at my attempt to soften the mood but still looks apprehensive, "Your welcome. Are you always this clumsy?".

I hastily wipe the tears off my face and lift my broken arm up slightly to answer part of his question, after all it was caused by partially by my clumsiness. "Apparently I can master a pair of heels but on bare feet I am useless".

"Did you wake up suddenly from a bad dream or something?", he stubbornly goes back to the reason I started crying.

"I guess you could say that...hey you know those spikes on your jacket are really dull", I hastily change the subject to the first thing that pops into my head. The last thing he needs to know is that my dream was no simple dream.

He laughs, "I should hope so, or I might have hurt you more than the floor would have".

I smirk grimly as I reach into the fridge for the milk and turn towards the cupboards. I stand there for a second, trying to remember where the bowls and cereal are kept.

"Third one on the left has the bowls, the pantry door beside the fridge has cereal", Alice says groggily from the doorway.

"Thanks. Hey did Emmett come home last night? I didn't hear him come in. I didn't go to sleep right away". I take a random cereal box out of the pantry and grab three bowls from the cupboard and three spoons from the drawer below that.

"That's part of the reason I am here", Edward speaks up, "We all crashed at Jasper's and since Em has no intention of going to work today the three of us are going to have a practice. Of course Jasper is eager to see you Alice and Bella your welcome to come and watch too".

"We have a phone", Alice says bluntly.

"Where does he work?". I interrupt.

Alice eyes Edward with a suspicious grin before answering me, "He is _supposed _to be learning to take over my Uncles newspaper but he is as stubborn as our father about skipping out as much as our father is about his son taking over for his brother someday".

I nod, "But I would think he would want Emmett to go into medicine like him".

Edward bursts out laughing, "Can you imagine Emmett as a doctor?".

Alice smacks him, "If he did want to be one then he sure wouldn't have supportive friends. Eat", she pushes the cereal and the milk towards him but he only shakes his head with an amused expression on his face.

"Oookkk so why the pressure on him running the paper if it's alright that he is not interested in being a doctor?".

Alice shifts uncomfortably in her seat, taking a moment to answer. "Well, umm... because my mom loved the paper. She always had the highest hopes for him in it, and when Emmett was little he used to make up these adorable one page scribbles about the household news. My parent's thought he was born to take over for my Uncle", she smiles wistfully at this memory, "But don't tell him I said that, he will kill me. Those were just childhood games though, he is his own person now".

Edward solemly comes into the conversation again, "I respect Carlisle and all that he has done for me over the years", He looks meaningfully at Alice, "But sometimes it's infuriating how he just can't see that his son is not going to follow in either his own career path or his brother's. Emmett has made his own choices along with Jasper and I; we are band brothers until the end".

Alice gives me a look that clearly means that there is a lot she needs to tell me alone, "And our father is even more stubborn when it comes to anything to do with my Mom. He thinks that Emmett not wanting to do what our mom wanted for him does not honor her memory. It made her so happy and it makes my father angry to think that Emmett does not want to remember that. The paper is practically a legend around here and it has always stayed in the family. Even though my father did not dedicate his life to the paper himself he grew up around it and it would break his heart to see it go into the highest buyers hands instead of _father to son _like it has for countless generations", she says the last part with a bitterness that I didn't know Alice even had.

But from the way that she has always had a certain look or tone while mentioning home and her mother I have always sort of known that there was a lot unspoken pain and loss. Part of being a Medium is also about being naturally very observant. Unlike some friendships the inevitable secrets have not hindered our fast friendship and I know that she will tell me when she feels ready, just as I will tell her certain parts of my past when I am. I only nod in response and we lapse into silence.

"So Edward what was your other reason for coming by?", Alice suddenly chirps, back to her old self and with no trace of the hurt and the venom that was in her voice from before. I am not fooled though.

He grins and starts to get up from his chair, "I had a special errand to run".

I look up at him, too shocked to say anything. He only grins and nods his head in response before leaving through the back kitchen door. Alice looks at me smugly before reaching for the cereal box, "He sure is mystery isn't he?"

-

An hour later we are both browsing through the racks at Alice's favorite second hand store. I have been eager to finally see this place since she has constantly talked about it since I met her, and pretty much everything vintage she owns has come from here. At first glance the place looks so old it could be an antique itself, the wood floors are worn smooth with countless generations of feet, dust seems to hang permanently in the air and every available surface is covered. I don't find it unpleasant though, and I can easily see myself spending hours here feeling at home while digging through the piles of seemingly endless treasures.

"The boys all have part time jobs so when they all have the time off, or in this case they _make_ it so that they all have the time off, they like to make a day of practicing and composing new songs. They will still be there when we are finished here, and it's not like they suck or anything so all their hard work will pay off someday"

I smile, "That's true, this place is amazing so it may take awhile".

She giggles, "Mimi, the owner, loves this place as if it were her baby. I can never seem to get a straight answer out of her where she finds all this amazing stuff though. Either that or there is just so much that I am always trying to dig to the bottom. As long as she continues to stuff more into this place ill be happy though, it has a little bit of everything".

"So you've been coming here for how long?".

Her face suddenly clouds over, "I am sorry about this morning. I should have told you all of that and more before you came so you wouldn't be stuck in a conversation clueless like that. My mom used to take me here every Sunday since I could walk. She died twelve years ago of cancer when I was 8...but sometimes it still seems like yesterday".

"I'm sorry, and it's alright Alice, it's not like Edward or anyone else for that matter can expect us to know everything about each other...I always sort of knew anyway".

She smirks, "That's the thing about being best friends with another Medium, even though my Mom is no secret and I knew I would have to tell you about her eventually you can leave a lot unsaid and you just kind of...know".

"Yeah. I bet you have a lot of memories here".

She nods, "Sometimes I come here just to feel close to her, I know it sounds silly but we always came here together, it was our day each week together, so I feel closer to her here then at home",

I see a flash of white light and turn my head around the rack to see what it was, but whatever it was is not there anymore or has moved out of my sight, so I focus on the conversation again. "No it's not silly, I can see and feel that this place is really special. Having memories and a place to attach them to must be nice. I have memories of the school since I was 10 but that's it. You can't exactly call the memories at my Great Aunt's good ones either".

She stops browsing and turns towards me, "I know we are getting sappy and sentimental but I want you to know that you are _always _welcome at my place. I mean long after we graduate and even before that, I can't imagine what it's like to feel like you don't belong somewhere that no-one can take away from you. My family may not be as close as we used to be and we have some major problems but my father has always made it clear that we always have a place to go because we are family and no-one can take that away. You are pretty much family now too, sis".

I am almost too stunned to say anything and I turn away slightly so that she does not see the tears threatening to fall, "Thank you Alice".

"Your welcome and I mean it. Now what do you think about this?", she tactfully changes the subject by holding up a black silk peasant style blouse.

I instantly fall in love with it. It appears to be very good condition like everything else here so I snatch it from her and sling it over the ever-growing pile of clothes slung over my useless arm."Wow! That would look amazing with my jeans and my flats, and a tight belt".

She laughs, "I thought it would. At this rate your going to need another suitcase to go back with".

I smile and nod, going over to the counter to put down my selections so far. As I am going back over to where Alice is standing I see the white light flash across my vision again...and a few seconds later once again, as if something small but light is floating past but not taking up my whole vision. I stand there trying to blink away whatever it was and after a moment it does not return.

"Bella?", Alice is suddenly beside me.

"Yeah?", I rub my eyes with my left hand.

"Did you see something over there?".

"No. No it was just a trick of the lighting. I'm fine", I say hastily...almost convincing myself.

Alice looks unconvinced for a moment, "We will have lots of time to look around in here another day, why don't we head over to Jasper's now? It will be fun and we can relax".

I nod and paste on a smile as Mimi comes out of the back and Alice introduces me to her. Somehow I know that my stay in general will be anything but relaxing.


	11. Pain

**Hey, there will be no super long authors note this time. But I do want to say that I will be starting a cool review incentive that I have seen on few other Fan Fictions. Say as little or as much as you want in a review and I will send you a sneak peek of the next chapter. It didn't even occur to me to think of a name in my 5 month absence, but once I tried one came to me right away. Edward, Jasper's and Emmet's band will be called the "Fate In Chains" from now on. I thought it fitted with the story and was unique. Anyway I think that's all I have to say. I hope you enjoy:**

_**Edward's Point of View:**_

I am up before everyone else as usual but I don't mind. I like the solitude. Jasper's parents have their own part of the house anyway, hardly ever coming near this one. I smirk at the thought of Jasper bringing his friends home for a place to sleep like we are stray cats; if it weren't for him, and Emmett on occasion, I probably wouldn't be sleeping with a roof over my head every night. They offer in such a way though that it does not feel like charity or pity...god knows I never accept anything that seems like either. Jasper is the oldest of the three of us at 20 but anyone who sees us together would think that Emmett is because of his sheer size and often over-bearing but protective and loyal until the bitter end personality. He also keeps all of us smiling one way or another. We have all known each other since infancy and started the band when we were in high school as a result of our love of good music and the closest bond non-blood brothers can have. Our friendship has been tested in various ways over the years but we have stuck together and we know each other through and through. Knowing each other this well and knowing our music also as well gives us an advantage over other bands.

I grin as I think of last night. For some reason meeting Bella changed a lot of things about me that I didn't know needed changing. Sure, I felt like at first I should act like the self centered guy with a big ego and selfish desires that am not to afraid to admit that I have become, but I also realized, especially when we really got talking, that acting like just me for once would be what she really wanted to see. I groan in agony at the onslaught of memories of times in the past when I have been less than a gentleman to other women. I have done a lot of things I am not in any way proud of, and deep down they have always bothered me. It's completely unexplainable but after only one night in her company Bella makes me want to be a better person. I laugh without humor thinking that she literally made me grow a conscience overnight. The meter of both right and wrong has always been there, but gradually the wrongs out weighted the rights and after while I started not to care as much. I didn't have a reason to care. I wasn't always this way but that does not excuse what I have done and I already know that it will probably be impossible to keep Bella in my life after she finds out what a monster I was and probably still am for wanting to keep someone so special my life, I am willing to make the present worth it though and hope that maybe...

A sense of overwhelming alarm suddenly comes over me and without really thinking about it I throw on my jacket and rush out the door, taking the keys to Emmet's Jeep out of my jacket and rushing to his place as if my life depends on it...or hers. When I am finally running up the front steps I feel slightly foolish for showing up this early and unannounced so I quickly make up an plausible excuse. When I am barely in the door and down the entry hall I see that Bella is already rushing down the stairs; her brown eyes look glazed and faraway. Not even a second later I realize that she is going to fall, and rush forward to catch her.

"Hey...oh. If catching you makes you cry then I would hate to have _not _been here to catch you", I laugh and she looks at me like she does not recognize me, but I like how she feels in my arms so I make no move to pull away. She looks shocked and starts to cry, which makes me feel horrible for laughing. Falling off the last step would not have been life threatening to her but it would have hurt a ton all the same. "Are you alright?", I ask and she laughs at herself while shaking her head, pulling out of my arms and walking towards the kitchen.

"Thanks. Smacking my face into the floor first thing in the morning would have really made my day".

I laugh a little at her attempt to soften the mood and the random, sarcastic things that always seem to pop out of her mouth and take me by surprise. But I still want to know what exactly happened before she seemingly started to sleep-walk down the stairs, "Are you always this clumsy?".

She hastily wipes the tears off her face and lifts her broken arm up slightly to answer part of my question "Apparently I can master a pair of heels but on bare feet I am useless".

I think about how much she looked like a beautiful Gothic China Doll last night and how cute she looks when she cries, although it makes me feel slightly desperate to set things right, "Did you wake up suddenly from a bad dream or something?".

"I guess you could say that...hey you know those spikes on your jacket are really dull", it's obvious that she wants to change the subject and it's no doubt that this is the first thing that popped into her sweet little head. I laugh at how random is, "I should hope so, or I might have hurt you more than the floor would have".

She reaches into the fridge and pulls a carton of milk out, turning towards the cupboards and giving them a blank stare.

"Third one on the left has the bowls, the pantry door beside the fridge has cereal", Alice says groggily from the doorway.

"Thanks. Hey did Emmett come home last night? I didn't hear him come in. And I didn't go to sleep right away". She grabs a cereal box out of the pantry as well as three bowls and three spoons, but I won't be eating.

"That's part of the reason I am here", I start to tell my excuse which is really just the obvious truth to anyone but Bella, "We all crashed at Jasper's and since Em has no intention of going to work today the three of us are going to have a practice. Of course Jasper is eager to see you Alice and Bella your welcome to come and watch too".

"We have a phone", Alice says bluntly. Damn it....like I said my excuse was stupidly obvious to anyone but an outsider.

"Where does he work?". She asks and I am a little surprised she does not know even this, but dismissing it. Who knows what they have and haven't talked about? Alice has always had few real friends but that's only because they eventually hear word of her gift and go running. But Bella seems more like her than anyone I have seen at her side and she no doubt plans on telling her _everything _eventually.

Alice gives me a suspicious grin before answering her, "He is _supposed _to be learning to take over my Uncles newspaper but he is as stubborn as our father about skipping out as much as our father is about his son taking over for his brother someday".

She nods, "But I would think he would want Emmett to go into medicine like him".

Before I can stop myself I burst out laughing, "Can you imagine Emmett as a doctor. Lead guitarist in a alternative metal band?".

Alice smacks me, "If he did want to be one then he sure wouldn't have supportive friends. Eat", she pushes the cereal and the milk towards me but but I politely shake my head.

"Oookkk so why the pressure on him running the paper if it's alright that he is not interested in being a doctor?".

Alice shifts uncomfortably in her seat, taking a moment to answer. "Well, umm... because my mom loved the paper. She always had the highest hopes for him in it, and when Emmett was little he used to make up these adorable one page scribbles about the household news. My parent's thought he was born to take over for my Uncle", she smiles wistfully at this memory and I think back to when her family was a normal, but love-ably chaotic family like mine once was, "But don't tell him I said that, he will kill me. Those were just childhood games though, he is his own person now".

I step into the conversation, "I respect Carlisle and all that he has done for me over the years", I look meaningfully at Alice, "But sometimes it's infuriating how he just can't see that his son is not going to follow in either his own career path or his brother's. Emmett has made his own choices along with Jasper and I; we are band brothers until the end".

Alice finishes off, "And our father is even more stubborn when it comes to anything to do with my Mom. He thinks that Emmett not wanting to do what our mom wanted for him does not honor her memory. It made her so happy and it makes my father angry to think that Emmett does not want to remember that. The paper is practically a legend around here and it has always stayed in the family. Even though my father did not dedicate his life to the paper himself he grew up around it and it would break his heart to see it go into the highest buyers hands instead of _father to son _like it has for countless generations", she says the last part with a bitterness that I understand.

Bella does not say anymore and Alice suddenly chirps, "So Edward what was your other reason for coming by?".

I grin and start to get up from my chair, "I had a special errand to run".

Bella stops eating and stares at me in shock. I only grin and nod my head in response before leaving through the back kitchen door, taking another way back to Jasper's on foot. Bella is apparently full of a lot of mystery already but apparently the mystery follows her.

-

_**Bella's Point of View:**_

Alice and I drive over to Jasper's house with the backseat full of our recent second hand purchases. She parks her car outside of the driveway of a extremely expensive looking house and I have to take a double look to make sure that she knows we are parked outside of it.

"I know huh? You wouldn't expect such a laid-back guy to live in such a fancy house, but then again by looking at me you wouldn't guess we are comfortably rich either".

"Yeah that just proves that you should not judge by appearance. At least the band has a good place to practice", I say through the pain of the headache that started not even half an hour ago, after the strange light in my vision at Mimi's Second Hand.

She laughs, "His parent's are nice enough but they don't like the noise so they practically gave him the garage and they park on the street".

I laugh with her and answer her as I normally would, even though all I feel like doing is going to sleep in a dark room, "That works, especially since they aren't some teenage garage band that will break up when real life comes calling".

"Exactly. This is their life and they are happy with it. Jasper always had a stable home and you will notice if you haven't already that he has this natural calming effect over people so he is like the center point of the band, though a quiet one. Emmett is always welcomed here after after a fight with our father and Edward _practically_ lives here too so you have been warned...this is a major guy living zone", she says mock seriously.

"Haha, alright", I reach over with my good hand and open the car door, then I use my foot to hold open the door and grab my purse and my light jacket. Happy that I manage to find ways to help myself with only one good arm I jump out of the car and use my hip to close the door. When I try to walk away however I realize that if I move another inch ill rip my thin cotton baby doll top which I managed to close in the door, "Errr.. some help Alice?".

She laughs when she sees what predicament I am in and comes over to help me, "Yeesh Bella I looked away for all of two seconds". We both burst out laughing and she carefully opens the car door. Once I am free she leads me to a door on the side of the garage.

"Hey sis! Welcome to the lair of Fate in Chains Bella!", Emmett booms from the table where him, Jasper and Edward are seated. Loose papers are spread out across the table among pencils and pieces of crumpled paper, but Jasper holds three or four sheets triumphantly in his hand as he comes over to give Alice a kiss.

"It's great to see you again, baby. Do you want to hear what we have so far? The vocals are as usual mostly by Edward, but Emmett and I managed to work out the background too".

She looks a little dazed from his kiss but manages one word, "Ya".

"Great", he waves in arm in Edward and Emmett's direction and they follow him over to where Jasper's drum set, and Emmet's electric guitar are set up. Edward stands in front of them where the mike would be set up and Alice leads me over to a nearby sofa. On first glance the room is actually pretty tidy; the wall to our right has two doors that presumably lead to bedrooms and across from the table and chairs a Foosball table is set up.

My mind drifts towards what happened this morning; when Edward caught me just in time before doing some more serious damage to myself. Is it possible that it was just mere coincidence that he happened to be there to catch me? Or like I assumed before is he somehow already twisted into the fate of the Baltimore's and my connection to finding out what happened to them? I make the decision to think on this more later and to focus on Edward and the band as they begin. Within seconds I feel the mood and the meaning to the song the words are just as amazing as last night even though this is just a rehearsal and Edward has no mike. He flawlessly falls right into the rhythm and it's obvious that these words were already memorized and taken to heart before he put them on paper. His voice is full of regret and despair but laced with a little hope:

_Even now, I realize the **time I'll never get.  
**Another story of the Bitter Pills of Fate.  
**I can't go back again.  
**I can't go back again…  
But **you asked me to love you and I did.**  
Traded my emotions for a contract to_

_Commit. And **when I got away,  
I only got so far.  
**The Other Me Is Dead.  
I hear his voice inside my head…  
We were never alive, and we won't be born again.  
But I'll never survive with Dead Memories in my heart.  
You told me to love you and I did.  
**Tied my soul into a knot** and got me to submit._

_So when I got away,  
I only **kept my scars.....**_

My focus is suddenly taken away when the strange light from before suddenly appears in front of me. I know I am probably the only one seeing it but I can't help but be curious so I get up off the couch and step towards it, blinking my eyes. This time however, it does not go away. It actually gets brighter...too bright, and the pain in my head worsens until I am on the verge of feeling nauseous. I don't hear anything or anyone near me as I put my hands over my throbbing head in an attempt to touch the pain away with my cool hands. The light gets brighter until I can't see anything else and in the blinding light and dizziness I feel my knees give out.


End file.
